


Alternate Ending

by Geonn



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Frisking, Handcuffs, Hotels, Public Sex, RPF, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marsha and Lena take a moment to perfect their scene. Set during 2x07 "Taking Account"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

Marsha loved filming in New York City. She'd gotten lucky with her work; some people were confined to plywood facades. She got to film in Las Vegas, Hawaii, and now New York. In between scenes she had a chance to explore an outdoor café and look up at the magnificent monolithic buildings. Today, however, she and the other cast members were distracted by the guest star of the week. Lena Headey was a geek goddess. She knew that the fans would be ecstatic when she showed up.

Marsha had her own reason to be excited for Lena's appearance, but it was nothing she was going to admit to her in person. She was content to just be another actor in the scene and let the filming go by without making a fool of herself. But fate conspired against her. She stepped around a potted plant and found Lena sitting on the far edge, hidden by the tall fronds. She had a cigarette pinched between two fingers, and she gave a sly half-smile that admitted she'd been caught but didn't really care.

"You caught me." She took another drag. Marsha was thrilled to hear Lena's true accent rather than the flat American one she was using in the show. "Want a drag?"

"No thanks." She slipped back into her own natural accent like a comfy pair of shoes. "Do you mind if I sit, though?"

"If you don't mind the fumes." She watched Marsha sit. "Manchester?"

"Good ear."

Lena shrugged. "Been way too long since I've heard it." She blew a line of smoke out and waved her hand to disperse it. "Seems like smoking is a worse crime than pickpocketing in New York."

Marsha laughed. "Very true." She stared up at the buildings overhead, considering whether or not to bring up their bizarre connection. Finally she threw caution to the wind. "You know, I'm glad you're doing the show. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well, you know Diana's a lesbian on the show."

Lena's eyebrow shot up. "Is she?"

"It's not referenced very much. Just a part of her."

"Love that."

"Me too. I'd never played a lesbian before, so I did a bit of research. _Imagine Me & You_ was the first movie I checked out."

Lena laughed. "How'd you like it?"

"I liked it a lot. And I liked Luce a lot, too. She seemed very sure of herself. Not cocky, but comfortable with who she was. God, loved that. So I tried to put a little bit of that into Diana. Fans really responded to it. The show wrote me out after the pilot, but then they brought me back full-time for season two."

"Yay, fans." Lena high-fived her. "I credit them for season two of Sarah Connor. So have you had a kiss yet?"

Marsha grinned. "Yeah. One. They cast my girlfriend this season, so we had a few kisses."

"What did you research for that?"

"Nothing. She was gorgeous. Kissing her was natural."

Lena chuckled. She was leaning slightly to the left, supported by her left arm as she examined her cigarette with the other. She glanced at Marsha and stared at her for a long moment before looking over her shoulder where the rest of the crew had gathered. "How long, you think?"

"Oh, sometimes ages. Lights and set-up and getting the background under control."

Lena dropped her cigarette and smashed it with the toe of her boot. "Well, if we have time, why don't we run through our little scene together? I know they're not going to actually shoot the tackle, but it couldn't hurt to have it right in our heads."

"Sure."

They stood up together and Lena turned her back on Marsha. When she spoke, her American accent was back. "Okay, I'm the Vulture and I've just been shot at. I was wary about trusting the FBI in the first place, so I'm not going to go easy."

"And I'm not about to let you get away from me."

"You'll have to catch me first." Lena started running, and Marsha grabbed her from behind. She pressed against her from behind, kicking her knee forward and making Lena's knee bend as well. Lena went down and Marsha followed her, flattening her to the pavement. "Are you all right?"

"What do you care, bourgeois federal..."

"Okay, that's enough of that." She grabbed Lena's hands and pulled them back. She hesitated as she considered how much in character they should be, but then Lena tried to squirm away from her. "Sit still!" She took the prop cuffs off her belt and snapped them onto Lena's wrists.

"Bet you get a thrill out of that," Lena said, half a gasp and half a chuckle. "Having a woman at your mercy."

"I don't have to handcuff my women," Marsha said as Diana. She bent down so that her lips were right next to Lena's ear. "They always come with me."

Lena pressed her hands up, the double fist pressing against the crotch of Marsha's pants. Marsha gasped and pressed her hand on the back of Lena's neck.

"Maybe you're the one who likes to be tied up." She rocked her hips against Lena's hands, which hadn't stopped moving. "Maybe this whole criminal mastermind thing is because getting cuffed gets you so wet..."

Lena twisted to look up at her. "What channel is this show on again?"

"Keep your face on the ground." Marsha was trembling now, rubbing herself against Lena's fists. Lena extended her fingers and began to stroke, and Marsha slipped her thigh between Lena's legs. "Hurry. Before Peter and Neal catch up."

"Hurry what?"

Marsha bent down and bit Lena's ear. They weren't married; they were just Diana and Sally. Of course, that meant that Marsha was cheating on Christy instead of Craig. But she and Craig had an arrangement; maybe Diana and Christy did, too. So she pressed her weight down against Lena, her thigh tight between Lena's legs, both of them gasping as they held their positions. Diana gripped the chain of the handcuffs.

"I'm coming," Marsha whispered. "Are you?"

"Don't stop." Lena turned her head, resting her forehead against the ground as she pressed harder against Marsha's thigh.

Marsha groaned and, a moment later, Lena gasped and shuddered. She pressed the heel of her hand against the crotch of Marsha's trousers and Marsha bit her lip, releasing the cuffs to slide her hand underneath Lena's shirt to stroke the small of her back. Marsha bent down and kissed Lena's cheek.

"And that is how Diana subdued the Vulture."

Lena chuckled. "I thought you'd never been with a woman."

"I'd never kissed a woman. On-screen." She chuckled and pulled herself up. Fortunately her prop keychain had the key for the cuffs. She released Lena and returned the cuffs to her belt. "Okay. Want to go see if they're ready for the scene?"

"After you, Agent Berrigan."

Marsha smiled at her and walked back to the set, well aware and not caring that Lena's eyes were on her ass the entire time.

#

Later, after the episode was done but before Lena left New York, she was in her hotel room thinking about Marsha. She hadn't employed that kind of method acting in a while. She wrapped herself in the plush robe, taking a few hours to pamper herself before heading to the airport in the morning. She was done filming _Game of Thrones_ for the moment, but before long the grueling schedule would start up again. She would take every spare freedom she could take as long as she could take it.

There was a knock on the door and she sighed, walking barefoot to peer through the peephole. "Do not disturb."

"Open the door, Vulture."

Lena's heart leapt, and she unlocked the door without checking the peephole. Marsha was standing in front of her, hair down, and dressed in costume as Diana Berrigan. "Did you really think you'd escape free and clear?"

Lena narrowed her eyes. "How did you find me?"

"We're the FBI, Sally. We have our methods." She held up a pair of handcuffs and stepped into the room. "Are you carrying any weapons?"

"No."

"Where's that cocky attitude you had earlier? Maybe you're trying to pull one over on me. Hands on your head." Lena turned around to hide her smile, lacing her fingers together on the back of her head. Marsha cuffed her, and left her hands where they were. "I'm not going to trust your word, so I'll just have to frisk you."

"I bet you will," Lena muttered.

"Quiet." Marsha patted down Lena's body on the outside of her robe, completely professional as she skimmed over the curves without pausing to admire them. She eased Lena's feet apart with her shoe and knelt behind her, sliding both hands up Lena's right leg and then her left. Lena closed her eyes as Marsha stroked the inside of her thighs, gasping silently when three fingers slid over her sex.

"What... could I hide in there, Agent Berrigan?"

"You'd be surprised. One can never be too thorough." She continued to stroke and Lena curled her toes in the carpet. Marsha rose into a crouch and moved around to kneel in front of Lena. "Keep your hands on your head if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to comply with that order, agent." Lena was surprised by how steady her voice sounded. She closed her eyes as her robe was untied and gaped open. Marsha kissed her stomach, up between her breasts, and then slid down to her pubic hair. Soft kisses traveled across her hips, and then Marsha stopped stroking her and sucked her fingers.

Lena grabbed handfuls of her own hair to make up for not being able to grab Marsha's, rolling her head back as she spread her legs. Marsha took the invitation and kissed her between the legs. It didn't take long; just a few passes of Marsha's tongue and a brief penetration made Lena come again. She trembled, and Marsha kept her mouth pressed against her until she was sure Lena was finished. When she pulled back, she wiped a thumb over her mouth and looked up.

"I'm disappointed. I thought the Vulture would be harder to break."

"Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you how hard I can be." Lena couldn't lower her hands without twisting her arms in an odd position, so she looped them over her head and let them hand in front of her.

Marsha stood up and stared into Lena's eyes. She began to unbutton her blouse and Lena forced herself not to look down and watch the process. "Oh, really?"

Lena stepped closer until their noses brushed together. "Really."

"Big talk."

"A lot can happen before you take me into custody, agent."

"Give me your best shot," Marsha growled.

They kissed, and Marsha shrugged out of her blouse. Lena was pulled deeper into the hotel room, the robe billowing behind her like a cape as Marsha dragged her to the bed. Marsha fell back onto the mattress and smiled up at her.

"The handcuff key."

Marsha held up the key so that Lena could see it, then tucked it under the waistband of her trousers. "Get it yourself."

Lena growled and went searching.

Sure, her episode of _White Collar_ had ended with her as one of the good guys, helping them save the day. And sure, the Vulture/Sally had gotten laid. But she had to admit, that she liked this ending a _lot_ better.


End file.
